¿Me quiere?
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Akane y Ranma están a punto de casarse otra vez. Sin embargo, la jovencita se encuentra, triste y deprimida, en su cama. ¿Se dará cuenta Ranma a tiempo de lo que le sucede a su prometida? /one-shot/


_Hola a todos. Este one-shot es en realidad el capítulo 15 de Misterios en Nerima. Releyéndolo ayer, me di cuenta de que este capítulo -con algunos cambios menores- funcionaría mejor como one-shot. A los que ya lo leyeron pido disculpas por ser tan repetitivo y a los que no, pues leed y comentad. Feliz fin de año a todos._

¿Me quiere?_  
_

En rigor, Akane ya llevaba seis años enteros saliendo con Ranma, desde los dieciocho hasta los venticuatro, -tiempo y status más que suficiente para perder el título de "eterna adolescente"-. Una etiqueta que le había sido impuesta por varios testigos de sus desaveniencias con su prometido desde casi el mismo momento en que se conocieron y que ahora ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin lucir. Sin embargo, alguna que otra secuela de su yo anterior se manifestaba en pequeños detalles. Uno de ellos -el más evidente- consistía en deshojar margaritas a escondidas en su cuarto. No siempre se podía disfrutar de la escena de verla apelotonada sobre su cama ocultando un pequeño ramillete. Pero cuando ocurría, se pasaba allí horas. En general, el detonante del acto infantil era de lo más inocente y puro. Una frase que le había parecido inadecuada o un gesto mal interpretado bastaba para sumirle en aquel estado de semi-melancolía. Un sentimiento de bienestar perdido o, mejor dicho de leve desequilibrio. Ni muy fuerte para hacerle estallar ni tan suave para sentirse cómoda. Así pues, se encontraba entonces la jovencita.

_Me quiere_ -pensó mientras arrancaba el primer pétalo de la primera margarita_._

_Claro que me quiere. Me lo ha dicho en Jusenkyo con palabras dulces y directas. Y en otras muchas ocasiones, con las miradas y sus acciones. Claro que sí. Tonta de mí. Venir a dudar de eso ahora…_

_No me quiere._

_Y sin embargo, ¿…por qué? ¿por qué dijo eso así? No voy a negar que mi tía es eso que dijo y más aún…pero ¿por qué no se contuvo? ¿No debería guardarle un respeto pese a todo? ¿Aunque fuera por mí? Por guardar las apariencias…Ya sé que mi tonto prometido ni sabe ni puede hacer ese tipo de cosas como disfrazar sus pensamientos. Pero aún así…me sentí tan fuera de lugar en su vida…como si el insulto fuera dirigido a mí y no a ella. Solo dijo: "¡Qué testaruda que es tu tía!" pero sonó tanto a "!Qué testarudas que sois las Tendo!" Además, ni que fuera solo ella. ¿Y su madre qué? ¿Acaso no fue ella primero la que puso objeciones al sitio de la boda? ¿Por qué cabeza dura la una y no la otra? ¿Qué pasa? ¿El niño de mamá le tiene que dar la razón en todo o le obligan a realizar seppuku?_

_Me quiere._

_Claro que me quiere. Si llevamos ya seis años enteros de novios. Y estamos a punto de casarnos…Y mañana…mañana será la boda que no fue. La que nos debemos desde hace tanto…Ya somos una pareja de verdad._

_No me quiere._

_Somos una pareja…o eso creo. La estúpida de Nabiki solo lo dijo por fastidiar pero tiene razón: Ranma sigue entrenando más que saliendo conmigo. ¿Realmente lo somos? ¿Una pareja de verdad? ¿O pretendemos que sí para evitar hablar de lo que nos duele? ¿Y si de casados nos llevamos mal? ¿Habrá vuelta atrás? ¿Podremos seguir conviviendo como hermanitos que en ocasiones se pelean por nada y en ocasiones se demuestran afecto como antes? Todavía se podría colar todo esta felicidad como agua entre los dedos…por mucho que apriete los puños, al final todo podría caer al suelo._

_Me quiere._

_De eso no hay duda. Nadie está más entusiasmado con la boda que él. Incluso más que yo. ¡Qué contraste! Si me viera ahora, tirada en la cama como una tonta. Deprimida, limpiando las estúpidas lágrimas que se me escapan. Sí, éstupidas. Porque ya llevó más de quince minutos ordenándoles que se detengan…y no hacen caso. Pero él, en cambio, luce tan sonriente y solícito. Seguro que ya terminó el solito de decidir en qué mesa se sentará cada invitado y por qué. Yo sería incapaz de acomodar esa bomba de relojería de forma coherente…en cambio él -aún a sabiendas de que es imposible que tanta exprometida, candidatos y lunáticos se lleven bien-, lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas. Está claro que el solo aspirar a conseguirlo es una enorme demostración de amor._

_No me quiere._

_Es verdad que ya no me ataca con las palabras pero tampoco me defiende. Nunca lo hace. ¿Qué me importa a mí que sea capaz de salvarme de alguien tan terrible con Saffron con los puños, si luego no puede siquiera detener a mi tía o a su madre cuando intentan imponerme uno u otro vestido de novia? ¿Que estoy rellena para ese vestido, tía? Vale, muy bien, me la aguanto, ¿pero mi futuro marido no debería advertir que estoy furiosa y decir algo bonito sobre mí para tranquilizarme? ¿Acaso no ve que esas dos me están volviendo loca?_

_Me quiere._

_Quizá soy demasiado exigente con él. ¿Pretendo que le tenga paciencia a mi tía? Pero si la muy demoníaca no deja pasar oportunidad para recordarle lo de su maldición y "poca masculinidad". Bastante que no le arranca la cabeza del cogote de un puñetazo. Si la buena de Nodoka me hiciera algo así…yo…¿Sería capaz de tratarle tan bien como lo hace él? Está claro que la tolera por mí. Porque me ama. Porque prefiere perdonar y ser familia que guardar rencores que dinamiten poco a poco nuestra relación._

_No me quiere._

_Nodoka. Aquí el problema no es mi tía. Es ella. Ranma podrá quererme mucho y hacer sacrifcios increibles por mi -como aguantar a la tía- pero la triste realidad es que se comporta de una manera cuando estamos a solas y de otra cuando estamos frente a ella. No puedo competir con eso. Antes que futuro marido o padre, es hijo. Y de eso no cabe duda. Si yo me caigo ahora mismo a un pozo y Nodoka a otro, seguro que la salva a ella primero y deja que yo me salve solita. Luego dirá que es que confía en mi fuerza, etc, etc. Excusas. Siempre y desde el primer día en que le conocí, excusas. Si me caso con Ranma, me caso también con las excusas…¿estoy preparada?_

_Me quiere. _

_Siempre me ha querido. Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Comparado con cualquier pareja clásica, él termina siendo más romántico que ellos. No sé cómo lo hace pero una sola palabra suya dicha en el momento justo, alcanza para borrar miles de inapropiadas, pronunciadas en el peor momento o situación. Un solo gesto de amor, suficiente para borrar sus continuos pasos en falso. Eso me gusta. Más que perfecto: valiente y persisitente para superarse por amor y volver a mí cuantas veces hiciera falta. Claro que me quiere. Otro se hubiese ido con Shampoo hace años o hubiese aprovechado la excusa del compromiso para forzar las cosas conmigo antes de tiempo. Pero él no. Él superó la prueba de las infinitas prometidas y el de casamiento forzoso con paciencia y persistencia. Me ama. Lo sé._

_No me quiere._

_Me ama…pero ¿cómo me ama? ¿Como un hombre? ¿Como un adulto? ¿O como un chico de dieciseis años que se pasó los últimos ocho años entrenando? ¿Habrá madurado algo por lo menos? Yo ya soy una mujer, ¿pero él? ¿Ya es un hombre realmente? ¿O solo lo parece? A lo mejor ni piensa en tener hijos. Ël será el marido y yo, la hermana mayor que tiene que cuidarle. ¿No fue siempre así, acaso? ¿No peleamos en el fondo y desde el primer día como hermanitos que se quieren fraternalmente pero que están obligados a convivir demasiado tiempo? ¿Somos pareja o somos hermanos? Me gusta, le gusto, pero…No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que en cuanto madure, se buscará una mujer de verdad y dejará tirada a su hermana del alma._

_Me quiere._

_¿A quién quiero engañar? ¿Hermanos? Si cuando me besa, me roza y me mira, siento un terremoto interior que ya no necesito ocultar con golpes. Y él se siente igual. Lo he experimentado de primera mano. ¿Qué no me quiere? Tonta de mi. Dificilmente nadie pueda quererme más que él._

_No me quiere._

_Ya llevó más de media hora aquí, llorando y esperándole. Es verdad que no lo decía en serio. Que no pienso suspender la boda como le dije cuando peleamos pero el muy tonto ni se ha molestado en subir a pedirme perdón. Mucho menos a rogarme que me case con él. Está claro que ni ha notado mi ausencia. Cuando está su madre, yo ni existo para él. Seguro que está esperando a que ella se vaya para arreglar las cosas. Pues no le daré el gusto, si no aparece ya, se acabó._

Akane se levantó de la cama, intentando enjugar las lágrimas. El último pétalo de la margarita había salido volando por la ventana, siguiendo la estela de sus hermanos. Pasaron dos o tres minutos más en los que Akane se entretuvo mirando el paisaje y el lento descender de cada pétalo hasta el suelo. Se juraba a sí misma que como los últimos tres tocaran el suelo, todo habría terminado. De pronto, justo antes de que lo hicieran, una mancha veloz como el rayo, una mancha humana que se movía tan rápido que le daba ese aspecto, los cogió en el aire. Era Ranma. Akane intentó taparse la cara con un pañuelo para ocultar que había llorado. Gesto inútil ante lo que se avecinaba. Su prometido, su futuro esposo, su Ranma, trepaba todos y cada uno de los escalones imaginarios que los rebordes de las paredes generaban hasta alcanzar el balconcito de la habitación de Akane.

-Has tardado mucho.

-Lo siento. No sabría explicarlo bien. Pero me he topado con estos pétalos -le mostró todos y cada uno de los que Akane había arrojado durante la última media hora- y he sentido algo raro, imposible de explicar. Que eran tuyos y que de alguna forma eran importantes. Cada vez que intentaba ir a tu habitación veía caer otro y otro. Al final me entretuve recogiéndolos todos. Sé que es tonto perder el tiempo así…cuando tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas importantes. Pero por alguna razón no pude evitarlo. Creo que porque huelen a ti.

Akane posó sus manos sobre las de Ranma y con una suave caricia tomó el puñado de pétalos de margarita. Los guardó en una bolsita que anudó alrededor de su cuello y pensó:

_Me quiere._

Y Ranma ya no tuvo que aclarar nada de lo sucedido con palabras porque fue la misma Akane la que le tapó la boca con sus propios labios y ahogó cada unas de sus explicaciones con un delicioso beso.

-Mañana nos casamos, amor mío.

Fin


End file.
